Road That Gives Heartbreak
by MelodyEchizenPotter
Summary: Ryoma is having dreams about a mysterious lover that he has no idea who it could be. The others start to notice and try to help. A/n: not good with summaries Warnings: OOC!Ryo, sexual theme,SLASH, OT6
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope this is to your liking.

Road That Gives Heartbreak

Chapter 1

_Ryoma grasped his lover's back as he throgh his head back in pure pleasure. He arched his back as his body went into overdrive and he-_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- CRASH **_

Ryoma was rudely woken up by the damn alarm clock from a very pleasureable dream. The only thing that confused him was he didn't know of whom his dream was about. He the person was male but other than that he had no other clue. These dreams had been getting more and more intense as time went on.

Ryoma looked at the time on his phone (as he had destroyed the alarm clock) and sighed. It was 6:00am. He got up and dressed for school and tennis practice as practice starts at 6:30 and school at 8:00.

"Ryoma, time for breakfast!" Rinko, Ryoma's mother called.

"I'm coming!" Ryoma called back. He walked down the stairs with all his school things and tennis bag. He sat down at the table, ate his breakfast, and finally ran out the door to get to the school in time for practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ryoma got to the school it was five minutes early, which was a suprise to him, he usually got there late by ten minutes. He went to the locker room to change when he caught sight of Fuji and Tezuka by the trees making out. He blushed and turnd away from the sight, he was reminded of his dream by it.

Ryoma went to do his stretches after changing into his team uniform. He started his day simple, he ran a couple of laps around the courts (which it wasn't really simple, he ran about 40 laps), worked on his swing for certain styles of play (which again isn't really simple), and finish with practicing play against Inui.

During school and practice he had been trying to figure out just whom he was dreaming about recently. He started to list things he knew from his dreams about his mysterious lover. He knew he was male, had an arousingly deep voice, was taller and had more muscle, and he had rough hands.

As he sat there he didn't realise he was staring off into space until the lunch break bell rang. He jump slightly and blushed lightly when he realised what he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru, the very hyperactive senpai, yelled while glomping onto him.

"What Kikumaru-senpai?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"You've been distracted all day and you haven't talk to any of us. Why?" Kikumaru asked looking very concerned. Everyone turned towards them realising that, yes, Echizen has been acting weird.

"No reason." he replied hastily. He realised too late that he replied to fast to be considered normal. Everyone was looking at him weirdly because of it too. He then blushed and pulled down his hat to hide it but it was taken away from suddenly.

"Are you blushing Echizen?" Momo said loudly. "Awe that's so cute!"

Ryoma's face went a darker red than before and walked away after snatching his hat back from him. He continued with his afternoon practice this time with Fuji being his opponent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuji had also noticed his odd behaviors today. He then notice that a notepad had fell out of Echizen's pocket without his notice. After the practice match, Fuji picked up the notepad without letting on to what he was doing he pretended to be tieing his shoe. Fuji, after opening it,realised that this was a dream journal. It had a whole lot of sexual dreams written about in it, and a list of things about the mysterious lover.

Fuji smirked. _So he's been having dreams of a mysterious lover. I wonder who these dreams are about, or even if he knows who they're about._

Fuji then waited until after practice to show Tezuka what he had found. When Tezuka and Fuji started to walk home together, he was suprised that fuji found this and that this is what had Echizen so distracted. He then realised that Fuji probably had something plan to get Echizen to tell them who he was dreaming about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma, when he had got home, realised that his dream journal was missing and then it struck him. Fuji had his dream journal. He turn bright red in mortification. He didn't want anyone to know what he had been dreaming about and now he bet everyone knew. Ryoma started to panic and called Fuji to make sure that his suspisions were true.

Sure enough, Fuji had his journal but suprisingly the only person he told was Tezuka. Ryoma ended up telling Fuji that he didn't even know who the dreams were about but he did want to find out.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you like it! Please review... Criticism is allowed but please no flames... And I would like to know your opinion on who he should end up with knowing the information from his dreams in this chapter. I would also like to extend greeting to all as this is my first fic so please be gentle with me. I would love to have help on my stories as well. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Rough hands slid down Ryoma's sides as lips found their way to his neck. Ryoma moaned as his lover's hands found their way under his shirt and to his nipples, pinching them and pulling them. One of the hands left his chest and found a way into his pants, rubbing on his cock. Ryoma then bucked his hips and started begging for more._

_ "Please! Ohhhh! Please, don't tease me!" he cried out as he suddenly found himself naked with an equally naked lover. A tanned hand played with his nipples as he felt fingers slip into him from behind._

_ He through his head back and gasped, this man knew all his weaknesses. He felt the lips near his ear suddenly bite the tip and he jerked with the jolt of pleasure. He reach his hands back an-_

_**RING RING RING RI-**_

"What do you want?!" Ryoma yelled into the phone.

"Ahhh, I take it you having another one of those dreams then?" Fuji said on the other line. Ryoma froze and blushed.

"Shut up!" he said clearly embarassed. Fuji chuckled from the other side.

"Awwe, don't be embarassed. It's natural to be so turned on by those dreams." Fuji told him.

"It's not that. It's that I don't know who it is that I'm dreaming about. It gets frustrating not knowing who it is that your falling for." Ryoma said, clearly ready to rip out his hair. "Not only that, but slowly getting more detailed as it keeps happening. I can now add tan skin to the list..."

Fuji smirked, "So another detail to add to that mysterious lover of yours?"

Ryoma groaned. "He has a freakin' nice body... and perfectly sized hands..."

Fuji chuckled when he heard him. Ryoma instantly hung up the phone to finish himself off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Ryoma quickly entered the bathroom and reached into his pants for his member. _Oh dear gods, I can't believe I've got so turned on by a dream_. He started to pump himself fast and soon realized it wasn't enough. Ryoma reach back and started to circle his entrance.

Ryoma gasped at the sudden pleasurable feeling and started to press back into his own hand. He slowly pressed a single digit into himself as he threw back his head. He knew what body type he liked but facial features he has no clue about. He knew they had to have dark hair and eyes, tan skin, and even more to come to mind as he thought about it.

"Unnn!" he cried lightly at his sudden release, when he finally realized who had been dreaming about. His eyes went wide, face flushed in complete embarrassment at the thought of who it was.

All along it had been HIM?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Ryoma took a shower after he had gotten use to the thought of liking HIM of all people. When he was dry, he got dressed for school and went down to breakfast.

"Ryoma?! You're up?!" Nanako, his cousin, said loudly in shock. Ryoma looked up and nodded at her in confusion. Then his father came running in after he heard that Ryoma was up early.

"Bishounen, are you okay? We never find you up this early with it being sleep walking! Rinko, I think somethings wrong with Bishounen!" Nanjiroh, his father, yelled to Rinko, his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Ryoma left for school early that morning and had gotten there by 6. He was thirty minutes early, so he walked into the club room to change into club uniform. When he entered he stopped short and went bright red at whathe caught the captain and Fuji going at it.

Fuji knew Ryoma was there and had decided to throw his head back, moan loudly, and cum hard. Tezuka grunted and stilled while cumming in Fuji, panting. Ryoma, of course, blushed a deep red and ran out of the club room.

Ryoma ran straight to the bathroom and looked down saw that he, once again, had a hard-on. He groaned and slid down the wall of the bathroom. If it wasn't enough to get turned on by HIM, then it was worse to get turned on by his captain and his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

As the day went on, Ryoma avoided Tezuka and Fuji. He even skipped lunch and took a nap on the roof, only to have a wet dream about the couple. He groaned and decided to skip tennis practice for the day to get it out of his head.

Once he left the school, Ryoma went to the street courts to have his own practice. He entered the tennis courts and ran into someone he liked to tease. Monkey King.

Ryoma reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. "How's it going, Monkey King?"

"Ore-sama is not a MONKEY!" Atobe shouted back at him. Ryoma smirked and leaned forward.

"Monkey. King."

Atobe blushed at the closeness of Ryoma's face to his and backed up slightly. He smirked and walked off in the direction of home.

TBC


End file.
